Stupid Snow
by Amaya Kira
Summary: Most people like the snow, but not Ed. Maybe Roy can help cheer Ed up. RoyEd yaoi


_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I just enjoy writing about it. Thanks to Unara Akoni for betaing this! _

* * *

><p>Central in the snow was actually quite beautiful, surprisingly enough. It gave the impression of a winter wonderland, at least before the cars and pedestrians came along to ruin it. Colonel Roy Mustang and Major Edward Elric were walking to work, having decided it wasn't worth the effort to drive. True, Roy could have easily melted the car, but he didn't want to have to clear the road the entire way to headquarters.<p>

They trudged through the knee-deep snow (on Roy); blue and red smudges amidst the near whiteout conditions. It was slow going, and Ed was already wishing they had just stayed home. The cold caused his automail to respond sluggishly, costing him his balance more than once. He mostly succeeded in keeping this from Roy, not wanting him to pity or tease him.

Roy was the one who had insisted they should go to work, claiming Riza would track them down otherwise. Neither wanted to risk a bullet wound so they forced themselves to trek all the way to the office only to arrive and realize they were the only ones there.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Even the Führer didn't come to work today! Bastard! You told me Hawkeye would shoot us if we didn't show!" The angry blonde was nearly throwing a tantrum, something he hadn't done in a few years. Normally only a short quip could lead to this kind of reaction.

Roy attempted to calm him, although success seemed unlikely. "I assumed she would be here; she never misses work," he explained in a soothing voice.

"Fine, then you can go in there and set the good example. I am going home to thaw. You are also on the couch for a week for dragging me out in this!" Edward stormed off after his outburst, clearly intent on arriving at home as soon as possible.

Roy hurried after his lover as Ed stormed through their swiftly disappearing path. About hallway through the return journey, Ed's automail leg locked up, causing him to face plant directly into the snow. A puff of white was the only marker of where he had gone down.

Roy saw the entire fiasco, and was nearly doubled over in laughter. After a few minutes, he realized Ed was not getting up. The colonel carefully walked over and leaned over the hole where the Fullmetal Alchemist lay, seemingly fast asleep. Recklessly, Roy leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Ed's lips and suddenly felt himself being jerked down to the ground next to the blonde. He landed with an _oomph!_ and lay there stunned and gasping until a pair of fierce gold eyes blocked his vision.

"You shouldn't have laughed," growled Ed with a heated glare.

"But you were just so adorable, I couldn't help myself," Roy lightly teased his lover.

With a snarl, Ed captured Roy's lips in a rough, searing kiss that led to a fight for dominance. Neither would yield as their tongues twisted together and their teeth clashed painfully, but this only added to the passion.

Finally, they parted, gasping for air and overheated from their exertion. They had both forgotten about the snow, but now realized they were soaked from lying in it.

"Let's get home and out of these wet clothes off before we freeze." The husky edge to Roy's voice hinted at something other than frostbite concerns.

Ed tried to get up, but to his embarrassment, he discovered his leg was still unable to move. Roy was watching expectantly, eager to get home so they could continue where they left off.

"Come on, lets get out of here. I thought you wanted to get home quickly."

Ed mumbled something unintelligible while he remained sitting.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you from all the way down there." Without looking, Ed could hear the smirk in the sexy bastard's voice.

Visibly controlling himself so he wouldn't rant about the implied insult, Ed nonetheless glared up at his lover and repeated, "My leg is frozen."

Roy reached into his pocket for his gloves, only to realize they were as soaked as his clothes. No flame alchemy for him. "Well, my gloves are wet, so I can't just warm up your leg. I guess I will be carrying you the rest of the way."

"No, I can make – ahh! What the hell are you doing?" Ed was now hanging over Roy's shoulder in a fireman's lift as though he weighed nothing. He was too shocked to struggle initially and by that time Roy was already walking them back to their house.

"It's only getting colder and I would really prefer to get home before the snow gets any deeper."

Ed made a disgruntled noise but didn't try to get down. Instead, he opted for the silent treatment and a plan to deny Roy sex for at least another week.

Upon entering their home, Roy adjusted Ed so that he was now being carried bridal style up to the bedroom. Shocked by the change, Ed glared up at the older man; "This isn't very romantic considering I can't move my arm or leg."

"Just be quiet and all will be explained soon."

The master bedroom was quite large. It had been alchemically modified when Ed moved in; it was once two bedrooms, but that had been considered unnecessary. Now it had a sitting area with a massive fireplace as well as the four-poster bed.

Roy laid Ed down on a leather couch identical to the one in his office and reached for one of his spare gloves to start a roaring fire. Ed melted into the heat, his anger forgotten as he began to doze off. He was jolted awake as he realized Roy was stripping off his soaked clothing.

"Shouldn't you ask before you try to get me naked?" asked Ed indignantly.

"You'll never warm up on those clothes and you weren't showing any inclination to do it yourself. I simply decided to help you. Besides, this is hardly the first time I've stripped you before," Roy responded with a lewd smirk.

Although they had been together for three years, that look still had the power to bring a blush as well as a less innocent reaction to Ed. It was very obvious due to his conspicuous lack of clothing by this point.

The Flame Alchemist cocked an eyebrow at his younger lover. "I thought I was on the couch for a week?"

"I changed my mind, now get undressed and get over here right now."

Roy slowly took of his clothes, teasing Ed as he regained control of his automail limbs. By the time they were all off, they were both warmed up and no longer drowsy.

Ed tackled Roy to the rug; neither wanted to traverse any distance, even one as slight as the distance to the bed.

Later on, as Ed lay wrapped in his lover's arms, he drowsily murmured, "Maybe snow isn't that bad after all."

* * *

><p><em>I wrote this on the first day it snowed on my campus. Everyone was so excited, but there were the people that were just unimpressed. ~Amaya<em>


End file.
